Percy Jackson and Chaos assassin's order
by Percabeth The Assassin
Summary: After the second war with the Giants, The Seven, Calypso and Nico thought they would be known as the Olympus Champions. Until one day, some of their new sibblings came and took their place. People forgot them, their friends betrayed them. They decided they will have to leave the Camp, the Olympians. One day, when they were too tired, hungry, Chaos came to them with an offer


**Percy Jackson and Chaos assassin's order.**

**This is my very first fanfic so please R&amp;R**

**Summary:** After the second war with the Giants, The Seven, Calypso and Nico thought they would be known as the Olympus Champions. Until one day, some of their new sibblings came and took their place. People forgot them, their friends betrayed them. They decided they will have to leave the Camp, the Olympians. One day, when they were too tired, hungry, Chaos came to them with an offer… Percabeth, Caleo, Jasper, Frazel and Thalico!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO and HOO. Only Rick Riordan does

Chapter 1

Leaving the camp, joining with Chaos

[Percy's POV]

Me, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Nico and Thalia were summoned to Olympus for some unknown reason. Well, we just obeyed and went to the Throne Room. We got in the opened door, where we met our sibblings. Oh! I forgot to mention: We have some new sibblings who were very arrogant!

I have a brother called Jack Wilson. Annabeth got a brother named John Watson. A new guy whose name was Nick O'Neil was Frank's brother. Hazel and Nico has a sister called Helen Tombstone (Yeah, sounds creepy but she's a daughter of Hades, right!). Jason and Thalia got a sister called Jane Robertson. And Leo got a brother called Drake Brians.

We bowed before the Olympians, and I started: "Lord Zeus, why did you summoned us?" with a respectful tone. Yeah, I stopped hating him and he's like my uncle.

"We want to inform you that your titles as the Champions of Olympus will be given to your sibblings here." He said coldly.

Wait! What the heck? We _are _the one who saved the world. And our sibblings, they did nothing.

Piper seened to keep her anger, asked: "Can we know why, my mighty Lord?"

Athena stood up and explained: "As you see for the past few months, your sibblings did a lot. And they are young, wise."

I couldn't hold my anger, so I shouted: "What do you have in your foolish, arrogant head?"

"Percy…" Said my father who tried to calm me down.

"What do you want, old man?" I screamed. "You dumb Olympians used us like your instrument, like your puppets, and this is what we get in repay?"

"Please, nephew…" Said Zeus.

"Fine! Don't ever call us your child." Said Nico, who was as mad as me " Guys, let's go! We have nothing to do with those stupid Olympians."

"Please Nico…" Hades pleade his son.

"From now on, don't beg for our help." Shouted Jason. "Get your butt out of your thrones and do the dirty business yourselves."

The Olympians screamed our names, but didn't got a chance, because Hazel and Nico shadow travelled us back to the camp.

[At the camp]

We were so mad so we didn't cared about anything. We didn't got out for dinner.

I packed my stuff, prepared to move out.

When it was the Camp Fire I burst out to the woods. I saw the others, including my girlfriend, Annabeth. The girls eyes were read cause from crying.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked my friend.

"I think we should move out. They treat us like nothing …" said Annabeth. She started to cry so I came to hug her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Yeah, let's go!" Said the others in anger.

Calypso was mad because Leo's title was taken. They became a couple months ago and she lives as an adopted daughter of Hephaetus.

When we walked out to the Camp Fire, I shouted to the campers:

"Listen! WE ARE GOING TO GET OUT FROM THE CAMP! I'M SURE YOU ALL ARE HAPPY WITH THAT, ESPECIALLY YOU, PATHETIC OLYmPUS CHAMPIONS!"

The whole camp was noisy with "Why?" and "What for?" until Chiron, that disgusting centaur who also used us, shouted: "Quiet please!"

"Please kids, I know you are still angry but we need you." He said. I could know it was a lie.

"No, You don't!" Shouted Nico. "You have your pathetic heroes, those things you call Champions of Olympus!"

Chiron was speechless.

"And to the other campers, you will only end up like that!" said Jason. "The Olympians are using you. And when thaey don't need you anymore, they just let a random monster to kill you and think that didn't happen."

"And you Olympians said you love us." Shouted Frank. "But we don't want to be a fool in their games!"

"Please, Percy…" Chiron said before I cut in.

"Luke was right!" I shouted.

"We are only your tools!" Annabeth added.

My brother Jack ran up but I summoned a big wave from the river and smack him out far.

"Brother…" He moaned cause of pain.

"You think you're a hero? Water doesn't even take oders from you." I said. "I left you alive because I don't want to make my hands dirty by your pathetic blood!"

"Nico, Hazel let's go." I said.

They nodded. We ten grabbed each other's hand, and shadow travelled to somewhere else.

[Mean while]

Chiron's POV

I couldn't believe that. I lost My best students

[Somewhere in a forest, 3 days later]

[3rd Person's POV]

They kept on travelling. They haven't eat anything. They barely drinks. For the past few days they encoutered a lot of monster. A group of Hyperboreans, a bunch of empousai,… They were filled with wounds, desperately took every step in the jungle. As they travelled, a roar was heard.

"I'll go and check it." Volunteered Percy.

But the thing didn't wait for them. It came out from the woods and turn out to be a Drakon! I wiped the 10 demigods out. It was staring at them, deciding which one to eat first.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a golden light flashed, and 20 men in hood, who looked like _assassins. _Along with them was a man who looked pale, and golden eyes. He was in a suit but his body radiated with energy. Pure energy.

The warriors surrounded the Drakon, throwing daggers and stabbed it. Within 10 seconds, the Drakon went to dust, its soul travelled to the deepest place of Tartarus.

The ten demigods were lying there, almost fainted. The man realized, and stepped forward to their direction. They tried to crawl away but the man said: "No need to be afraid. I'm a friend."

Then he raised his hand and the demigods felt some lights glowing around them. Their wounds disappeared, and they felt better than ever.

Percy stepped forward, and asked the man: "Thank you for your kindness, sir. But who are you and why did you help us?"

"I'm Chaos, the creator of the universe, of everything." Answered the man. "And I saved you because I have an offer for you."

"What offer, Chaos?" asked Percy.

"I want you to join the Chaos army. At my army, you will have your respect, and we will not left you like the Olympians. We keep juctice, and protect the universe. We offer you a chance to be immortals." He said.

"Uh, lord Chaos. Can me and my friends talk in private." He asked.

"Sure." Said Chaos. "Perseus Jackson."

Chaos turned to a boy, who probably 20-21 and maybe the leader of the assassins: "Zeltar, leave."

As Chaos and Zeltar left, Percy began: "Guys, this is a good chance to change our life. We can protect the innocence people."

Annabeth agreed: "I think Percy's right."

"So all agree?" asked Jason.

They silently nodded.

They reached Chaos and his Order.

"So have you all decided yet?" asked Chaos.

"Yes, sir. And we accept your offer" Said Percy.

"Good. Now Zeltar, Please take them with you. I'll be at my office." Said Chaos.

"Yes my lord." Said Zeltar.

"Uh, What are we gonna do?" asked Leo.

"Wait and see." Grinned Zeltar.

_Splash._

A few seconds later, they were standing in a peaceful land. There were training grounds, houses,…

"Welcome to Chaos army." Said Zeltar.

"Thanks…. What did you say your name was?" said Jason

"Oh! The name's Zeltar." Smiled the man.

"Oh, thanks Zeltar." Said Jason.

He walked them to a big house, with three floors. The house was beautiful. It was painted with white and golden at the outside. When Zeltar led them inside, they couldn't believe in their own eyes.

[Annabeth's POV]

The house was awesome! I have never seen one like that. The design was brilliant. Compared to this architect's skill, Athena's nothing.

But when Zeltar led us inside, I couldn't believe it.

The house was painted perfectly with our favourite colors. Gray, blue, red, black,… Then in the middle of the living room, there were luxury furnitures. Two sofas with the color purple. And a table between them. I turned to see a massive TV. It was connected to all type of gaming device like PS4, Xbox 1, Nintendo Wii,…

While we were staring, Zeltar stood there, smiled. I grabbed Percy's hand and I asked Zeltar: "When will we start our training?"

"I." Said Zeltar, very polite. Wow. He was polite more than any of these Olympians. "It will takes time to get along with the life here. And You'll meet lord Chaos."

"Thanks!" Percy and I said in sync. We turned to each other and blushed.

"A nice couple, you are." He said, made me blush madly.

"What do we have to do if we need some help?" asked Percy.

"You can asked anyone here. They are all kind." He replied. "Not like the Olympians."

"Thanks again, General Zeltar." Said Percy.

"Just Zeltar." He said, left the house.

"Okay guys let take a shower and then we'll have dinner together." Said Calypso.

We all left to our room.

I finished shower in 30 minutes. I got out and opened my cupboard. I was surprised because it was filled with clothes like shorts, T-shirt, dress,… with my favourite color, gray.

I took a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. When I got down stairs I saw the boys screaming, playing with the games by the Xbox.

"Yeah this game is cool." Shouted Leo.

"Come here Wise girl." Said My boyfriend.

I sat down next to him. He kissed me gently on my lips. He handed me the controler and said: "This game is called the Great Ten. I'm sure that Chaos designed it and I think the great ten fits with us,"

"Wow! This is a game which the characters are us. Look. That's you Seaweed brain." I said.

"Yup! We are going to battle the evil guys." He said.

"Annabeth, come here and help us with dinner." I heard Hazel said.

"Okay!" I shouted back.

I kissed my Percy again and ran to the kitchen to joined the girls.

[At the kitchen]

We decided to make Pizza and Soup.

"Hey Thals." I said to Thalia.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Tell us about that." I said teasingly.

"About what?" she rolled her eyes.

"You and Nico."

"What?" she yelled. Her face was redder than a tomato.

"Don't hide it from us." Said Piper. "We saw the way you looked at Nico."

"We're friends." She said, blushing. "Friends can look at each other, right?"

"What's about the Death Boy that you like?" asked Calypso.

"Well…Okay. I admit that I like him." Sighed Thalia.

"Only like?" asked Hazel. She was giggling.

"Okay I LOVE HIM_!" _shoutedThalia. Hazel was surprised, Piper and Calypso was giggling and I was smilling.

"Okay tell him." Said Piper.

"If he doesn't feel the same way, It might ruin our friendship." She said sadly.

"So I'll tell him. He's my brother." Suggest Hazel.

"No, I have a different plan." I grinned evilly.

[Meanwhile, at the living room.]

[Percy's POV]

I was playing with the boys, when suddenly Annabeth came and dragged me out to a conner.

"What happened love?" I asked.

"I need your help." She said.

"In what?" I asked.

"Okay, Thals like Nico, but she afraid he might not feel the same way." She explained.

"So I'll have to make him spit out his feelings for her?" I asked.

"Exactly. That's my Seaweed Brain." She smiled.

I dragged her closer and kissed her.

"Everything for my very dear wise girl." I grinned.

I walked back to the sofa when I thought of a plan.

"Hey Jason" I called.

"What's that Percy?" He asked. I leaned over and told him.

"Understood." He replied.

"Nico di Angelo." I called.

"What's up Percy?" He asked.

"DO YOU LIKE THALIA?" I asked.

"WHAT?" He yelled, blushing. Leo and Frank was staring at him, but Jason and I grinned.

"You heard him, Nico." Said Jason.

"You can't lie." Said Leo.

He sighed in defeated and said: "Okay, a lot. Happy."

"Go ahead and tell her." Said Frank.

"No, I don't know if she felt the same way." He said sadly. "She just walked pass me everytime we met."

"Give it a try, or you are a wimp." I said.

"Try, Try, Try!" We shouted.

"Okay. But if it destroy our friendship. It's your fault."

[Nico's POV]

I walked in the kitchen as I encountered Thalia. I took a deep breath and said: "Thalia, can we have a stroll together?"

She turned around and surprised me.

"Okay, let's go Corpse Breath." She accepted.

Usually, when someone call me with that name, I would destroy them and put them in the deepest place in Tartarus. But this is Thalia. Just like when Percy was called Seaweed Brain by Annabeth.

We walked outside of _our _house, and sat on a bench.

She asked: "So, what do you want to talk about?"

I was so nervous. What if she says 'No'. Nah!... I will have to take a try.

So I leaned closer to her, and asked: "So, do you have any love interest?"

She raised her eyebrow at my question, and replied: "I do. But Why did you asked me that?"

"Well uh… I…I" I couldn't say it.

"You what?" She asked.

"I… I like you Thalia… " I said. Wow! My face was so red it could make a tomato jealous. "Do…Do you like me that way?"

She shook her head and said: "I'm sorry Nico. I don't like you that way."

I wasn't shock to hear that. I had expected it. Noone would like to have a date with me, the King of the Corspe. That was when I discovered a few tears rolled down my cheek.

"Well, I hope we could still be friends, Thalia." I said desperately. I didn't wait for her to reply. I turned away to hide my tears. I was totally heart-broken. I started to walk but I felt someone hugged me from behind. The hug was warm, and I was surprised, shocked, confused.

I turned around to see Thalia. I was about to asked her why but she cut in: "I don't like you that way," she whispered. "But I love you, Nico di Angelo."

Then she did something more surprisingly. She kissed me! Our lips crashed and all I knew was If the world ended, we didn't care. Her lips were sweet and I couldn't took mine away from her. After 3 minutes, we broke out for air.

She gasped: "That was amazing."

I was about to told her that I felt it that way to when all of sudden, a voice was heard behind us: "Well well well! I think I took over 10 photos." Damn, that was Leo. And wait,… He took photos?

"Leo!" shouted Thalia.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You ruined our moments." I shouted.

"No!" he said. "I just want to inform you that it's time for dinner."

We got in, had dinner, and spend a night talking about me and Thalia. Then we got to bed.

That's our first day at Chaos army.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
